Shreds on Ice
by GreatDemeter
Summary: He is Fiores number one unbeatable champion snowboarder! He makes it seem like he can fly through snow, everyone wants his mad moves! Every girl dies for his good looks.. Well except for one girl.. Will the undefeated be defeated? -Gruvia


**Hey guys! I've decided to make a short story for one of my favorite pairings, Gruvia (aka. Juvia and Gray) I mean why not ship them? He is a stripper and she is a stalker, it's not the weirdest couple.. It's meant to be! Haha anyways I hope you like it.**

**I don't own Fairytail!**

* * *

><p>The cheers were loud!<p>

"woah... That guy is awesome bro" a guy said to the other

Everyone was chanting his name..!

"GRAY! GRAY! WOOHOO!"

"AHHH I LOVE YOU!"

He was sliding down so fast down , showing off some tricks making it look like he was flying through the ice cold wind.

First he jumped up a smooth rock and performed a perfect _Tame dog _followed by a _crippler_ which didnt surprise anyone and yet cheered for him. He was always on fire as he slid down the icy cold snow, and when he was near down the hill he finished it off with a _shuffle_ or how others called it the 'duck walk'

When he finished, he removed his helmet showing his face and soon the paparazzi came surrounding the raven haired snowboarder. All he could hear was people calling him "**Gray!**" "** Fullbuster!**" "**Gray Fullbuster!**" all the the guy could do was sigh and smile for the cameras.

He decided to answer some reporters "so Gray are the rumors between you and Ultear real?" He chuckled a little bit after hearing that question "of course not, she is practically my older sister" he simply said as he continued to walk.

"You were voted hottest bachelor in Fiore! will you be single for long?"

_"single and ready to mingle" _He winked which made the ladies in the background shout_ 'kya!~'_

Some reporters asked about the same rumor and other rumors about other friends of his which were getting kind of unoriginal "Are you worried that someone might steal your spotlight?" A reporter said which stopped Gray ,everyone turned silent.

And then a grin suddenly appeared on his face "Who knows? But I'm not really worried. In fact I doubt there is _anyone_ out there who can steal it. I challenge anyone to try" he stated confidently which made the paparazzi go crazy! But before they could ask anymore questions he finally walked into his house.

His house resembled a huge cabin, most people would have cars to collect but Gray had a collection of snowboards "Yo stripper is back!" A man with black hair's voice boomed out and noise filled the air once Gray entered the house "OY Ice bucket where is the beer?" A pink haired male was searching in the fridge.

"Gajeel probably drank it all" a man with blue hair said who was reading on the couch. "Will ya guys shut up! I just came back" Gray stated "FOUND THEM" Natsu got 4 bottles and handed one to each guy and they all sat and surfed channels and talked

"dude! I saw this hot chick in the library-"

"since when do you go to the library?!" Every guy except Natsu said in unison

"shut up, I got lost and ended up there. Anyways she had a huge rack and got her number" he proudly said showing the guys the scrap of paper with the name '**Lucy**' on it

"bet she's ugly as fuck" Gray added which made everyone roar with laughter except Natsu "at least I can get a girl unlike ice Princess over here" he argued. Soon the two usually bickered

"Im back." The men heard a woman's voice that gave them chills except for a certain blue haired man "hey sweetie" Jellal went over to kiss Erza on the cheek which made he blush a little. Gray and Natsu stopped fighting and acted like friends again under the glare of the red haired woman.

"No one disturb me. Ill put the groceries away and eat my cake and so help me, if I hear a peep from any one of you idiots I will make sure that your balls won't blah blah-..." Erza went on and on.

The guys ended up blocking the voice of Erza "pst lets go out and shred" Natsu whispered loud enough for only the guys to hear. They agreed and snuck away from Erza while she was continued nagging and eating her cake.

* * *

><p>They all went out in their gear and snowboards "cover up your ugly ass face before anyone sees you" Natsu shoved know into Grays face "Hide yours too flame brain, I'm not the only one that the paparazzi chases!" Gray retorted shoving snow into his face back. And soon enough, they went head to head again "stop it we're here" Jellal said stopping the men.<p>

The four guys looked at the white soft snow cloaking the high mountain, this was their place. Nobody except them knew the way here and this was their playground "race ya" Gajeel said first

Everyone ran up until Jellal stopped them again.

"what the fu-" Gray was cut off when he saw what everyone stopped for.

There was someone else here and he was sliding down the mountain like a pro. Gray couldn't even keep up with the moves this guy was pulling. They watched him doing a perfect _Back side Misty_ in the air then switched and did a _shifty_. That guy made it look like it was easy to fly across the air on a snowboard.

"dude." Was all Natsu could say "he is smashing it bro" Gajeel added and Jellal was just there smirking "I think he could rival you Gray"

"Whatever dude, anyone could do that" Gray said looking away, everyone knew he was lying. He looked again once the guy slid down perfectly in front of them, everyone rushed to talk to this guy leaving Gray alone to himself.

_'Who the hell is this bastard and what the hell is he doing here?! This fucker needs to learn that was my turf and not-'_

His thought were cut off when the mysterious pro boarder removed his goggles and mask, the guy who was shredding the mountain was a..

..girl.

And not any girl, a hot girl "shit you're a girl?!" Gajeel was taken back "no shit she's a girl" Natsu said hitting Gajeel behind the head making the raven haired man glaring daggers at him "What your name?" Jellal asked politely.

"Juvia" she smiled at the three guys standing before her. Juvia and the guys were laughing and giggling as they talked, Gray couldn't help but notice... Her Everything.

**Gray POV**

Juvia hm? Pretty name for some snowboarder..

I should introduce myself, I just need to get my shit together and walk over to her. You can do this Gray.

I walked to her like the cool guy I am, yeah that's right and looked into her eyes "Hey-"

"Juvia knows you." Her mood changed.

"Really now? How do you know me?" I said smiling a bit, duh she knows me. I'm _the_ Gray Fullbuster, she probably ador-

"I don't like you." she cut me off again. wha-? She-...she.. Doesn't like me?!

The guys roared with laughter and some even rolled on the snow "BAHAHA the chick hates stripper!" Gajeel laughed even louder "s-so PRICELESS! HAHAHA!" Natsu held his gut laughing. Even the blue haired male laughed at the scene "Shut the hell up you idiots!" I said in anger

This was **not **the reaction I expected from her! What the fuck is her problem? I scowled at the blue haired beauty.. so hot... And so- PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER. Im suppose to be mad right now "why the hell do you not like me?! I mean, I'm Gray! Gray fucking Fullbuster!" I stated which didn't faze Juvia at all.

"that's the point. You're Gray Fullbuster, the most vain and prideful jerk in all of Fiore" Juvia simply stated. I'm literally blowing a fuse right now "we haven't even met in person! Im not a Prideful jerk" I exaggerated "suure you're not" Natsu said in the background.

"*cough *cough LIES *cough" Gajeel acted out which made Natsu chuckle "not helping!" I spat out "Maybe we will leave you two alone" Jellal pushed the pink haired and raven haired males away. Thank god the idiots are gone, I owe Jellal one.

Juvia scoffed and crossed her arms "Even your friends think you're a prideful ass" Juvia retorted. Is it weird to think that she looks kind of hot right now? "Why the hell do you think I'm some kind of bad guy?" I said trying so hard not to stare at her face. Her face was just so... So cute even if she hates me.

"doesthis ring a bell? _'I challenge anyone to beat my ass in snowboarding blah blah try stealing my title blah' _" did she just try to imitate my voice? I chuckled at the bluenette "what?" She raised an eyebrow "I didn't exactly say that haha and what's with you and asses?" I smirked.

Her white cheeks suddenly had a hint of pink "it was something like that! And I don't have a thing for asses!" She said so cutely "Anyways the point is that you're little challenge is stupid in my eyes" she added which hurt me a little

"It's true anyway, who in the world can beat me? Its too easy for me, it made the sport boring"

"I can beat you." Juvia declared

**NORMAL POV**

She stood there still and serious facing the raven haired man.

Then suddenly laughter erupted from Gray "You're hahaha not haha serious haha right?" He said in between laughs which made the girl huff in frustration "I'm dead serious!" She said. Gray just wiped a tear after laughing so hard "ha..ha.. Okay I admit you were good a while ago but-"

"no buts I will defeat you Gray" she said seriously again.

..Which made the male roar with laughter again , making the bluenette sweat drop at the guy "sorry..haha sorry it never gets old" Gray finally stopped laughing. Then suddenly the male had an idea "Hey Juvia..."

She faced him confusion written all over her face "what?" She said a little harshly which stung Gray a bit "wanna make this interesting then?" He suggested. Juvia just raised an eyebrow "how exactly?" She asked curiously. Gray smirked "let's make a serious bet, If I win then you have to stop hating on me and...

go out with me" he grinned which made the bluenette blush. She looked away trying to hide her face but Gray saw pink tinted cheeks clearly "S-stop being such an idiot, I'd never go out with you" she said hesitantly. Gray noticed which made his idiotic smirk grow wider "why so hesitant hm? Seems like you don't hate me as much as you thought you did Juvia" he said teasingly.

She composed herself and tried to hide her blush "f-fine! I'll accept your challenge and we meet tomorrow on top of Mt. Hakobe , bring the paparazzi cause I wanna show the world I kicked your sorry ass" Juvia pointed out

"Here you again with asses"

* * *

><p><strong>Hey do you like it? Or nahh? if you do then leave a review, it helps me a lot! If this gets loads of positive feedback then I'll post the next chapter ㈳3 if not then... Oh well...<strong>


End file.
